goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Ungrounds Penny and Kenny, All Demolish Fluttershy106's House and Get Grounded
At Penny and Kenny's house, Gelman was praising Penny and Kenny. Gelman: Penny and Kenny, both of you are ungrounded. You can do whatever you like. And you get to help me demolish Fluttershy106's house. But why? Because it's empty and Fluttershy106's gone to Abu Dhabi! Let's go to the construction yard and use the crane with a wrecking ball. Penny: Good idea, Gelman! Kenny: Let's do it! Fluttershy106 will be sore if he returns! He'll throw an angry tantrum like Prince John! Gelman, Penny and Kenny went off to the construction yard. Then they entered the construction yard and they picked a crane with a wrecking crane. Gelman: Let's hop on the crane! Gelman, Penny and Kenny hopped on the crane and they drove off to Fluttershy106's house. The construction worker rushed in, shouting. Construction Worker: Hey! Come back with my crane! Later, Gelman, Penny and Kenny arrived at Fluttershy106's house. Gelman: Let's demolish Fluttershy106's house! So Gelman, Penny and Kenny started to swing the wrecking ball to demolish Fluttershy106's house, and kept on wrecking it. Then Fluttershy106's house fell down. Gelman, Penny and Kenny cheered. Gelman: Yay! We did it! We demolished Fluttershy106's house! Yay! Now let's take the crane back to the construction yard. Gelman, Penny and Kenny drove the crane back to the construction yard and then they came back to the construction yard. They got off the crane. Gelman: Thanks for helping me, guys! Penny: You're welcome, Gelman! Kenny: Anytime! So Gelman, Penny and Kenny went home. (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! (We see Penny and Kenny's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Penny and Kenny, Penny and Kenny, Penny and Kenny, get over here right now! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you unground Penny and Kenny and demolish Fluttershy106's house?! You know you can't do that at all and demolishing Fluttershy106's house is a very bad thing to do! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days! Go upstairs to your room now! Gelman went upstairs to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Penny and Kenny's house, Penny and Kenny's dad scolded Penny and Kenny. Penny and Kenny's dad: Penny and Kenny, how dare you demolish Fluttershy106's house after Gelman ungrounded you?! You know demolishing Fluttershy106's house is a very bad thing to do! That's it, you're both grounded, grounded, grounded for three days! Go upstairs to your rooms now! Penny and Kenny went upstairs to their rooms, crying. Penny and Kenny: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Emma as Penny Brian as Kenny Dallas as Construction Worker and Penny and Kenny's dad Simon as Gelman's dad Scary voice as Gelman's dad's angry voice and Penny and Kenny's dad's angry voice Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Penny/Piko's grounded days Category:Kenny/Kouji's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff